


Draft: post-'orochimaru conform'

by goddamnitaisha



Series: Orochimaru Shinden [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: This happens after Orochimaru-conform.Not ready for readership yet. Based on a RP.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was about to set when Sasuke stepped out of the shadows. His cloak swayed behind him gently. He remained silent until he had sat down within short distance to Orochimaru.

“You did well during training,” he said. He had spent some time watching.

Orochimaru hadn’t heard him approach at all. He was startled, and rolled away, to rise up with a kunai drawn and his eyes flashing yellow.

Then he saw it was the oni, “Oh. It’s you.” He put the weapon away. Best be polite to the Otherling. He dusted off his hands. “Do my intentional failures stand out, oni-san?”

Sasuke was unsure what Orochimaru meant to say with his means of address. Referring to him as onii-san was hardly appropriate. So, was it not a slip of the tongue then? Did he think him to be a demon? 

The realization hit Sasuke, and once again Orochimaru was the cause of Sasuke’s smile. So young, yet so wise. And he hadn’t even glanced Sasuke’s rinnegan yet. Or had he? Sasuke better not underestimate him.

“Once,” he said. “But only Jiraiya was looking.” 

Orochimaru put both his hands over his mouth. His hands were covered by sleeves. “I don’t know if that’s good. I’m trying to fail because I don’t want him to feel bad. If he sees I can actually already do it, then he will feel bad. I must fail better. Invisible.”

He glanced at Sasuke, and was struck by how handsome he was. That smile made Orochimaru feel lighter, and he quickly looked away, because someone that beautiful had to be magical. He said: “I don’t have much time to play with you today, but I want to continue to talk. Could you advise me? I’ll pay you with an apple.”

Sasuke pretended to think over the offer before nodding. Not having much time didn’t mean he couldn’t play a little regardless. Somehow, it was fun teasing this Orochimaru, to gauge his reactions. He had to learn to know him in a new light.

“An apple sounds fine by me. Though I’m not sure how to advise you. Usually, people wish to show strength where there is none, or to show the strength which they already possess, without fear.” Sasuke regarded Orochimaru.

“You are very kind, wanting to support a friend like that.”

Orochimaru nodded once. Best not to tell the demon that he was in love with Jiraiya–it might endanger him. He took the apple from his bag, and he rolled it over the grass to his companion.

“Should I go back to living with Sensei? He adopted me, and he will keep me safe from assassins, but lately he’s been… making me feel strange. I don’t know how to behave around him. I want him to want me back and to tell me to come home, but when he says it, it never sounds normal. I can’t decide.”

Silence followed that confession. Sasuke looked at the apple, then picked it up. The action wasn’t immediate.

“I don’t know what will happen.” Because he didn’t know what the Orochimaru of his timeline had chosen. “What I have learned is to trust your instincts and to listen to them. You can fool yourself for many years, but at some point, you will have to face what you tried to ignore.”

Sasuke looked up. “Can you tell me about him? You say he doesn’t want you back, but he offered you to return. What changed?”

Orochimaru gave a half-shrug. He tried to memorize the demon’s words. This sounded wise.

“He took me in after my parents… died. I felt part of his family. But then Asuma was born, and now he only looks at Asuma and the second baby. I don’t know. He treats Asuma like a son now, instead. I’m losing the match against the true heir. I’m… I feel rejected. I feel like I have to try harder to be important. I know I’m not his son, but can’t I be enough? I don’t know what I am to him. He looks at me differently now. I don’t have the words.” 

So that was how it had started, Orochimaru’s wish to gain the Third’s approval, to be wanted. This jealousy that Orochimaru was experiencing was common among siblings, but the Third had taken advantage of it. Sasuke’s hand tightened on the apple, but he stopped himself before he could apply too much force and dent it.

“You should never have to prove to someone you deserve their affection and love.” Sasuke tried to choose his words carefully. “If they don’t see your worth, maybe they aren’t worthy of you. If you have any reason,” and he stressed this, “to be reluctant of returning, you should refuse him. That’s my advice for you.”

“Thank you,” Orochimaru said. “Thank you for your advice.”

There was hidden anger in this demon, and Orochimaru saw it. This worried him, he’d made the monster frustrated.

_I don’t have any reluctance to return, I want to return to be safe from assassins. And you’re right. If he loves me, he will accept me without me having to prove anything._

He smiled. “I’ll stop pretending to be weak to get Sensei’s, Jiraiya’s, Danzou’s attention. I’ll become strong.” He bowed. “Will I see you again?”

What implications might this decision have? Sasuke had changed something, but he was uncertain how this change would impact the future. Maybe he had made things worse. But, then again, he had come here as a last resort. Hardly anything could be worse than the future he tried to prevent.

“Always,” Sasuke said. It was a promise.

‘Always’ was a powerful word to Orochimaru, a child who’d been betrayed by his mother and cast aside by his new father figure. He bowed again. Then he ran off. 

He knew exactly where to go: to Tsunade’s house. They could do nail-polish together before the four of them would go out tonight. And Orochimaru forgot about the meeting with Sasuke, but not about the message.


	2. Chapter 2

Adult entertainment district.

“I will introduce you to the ninja vices through my good influence!” Sensei smiled. He really thought it would work.

Orochimaru looked his best. Hair pushed back, nails long, and his yukata just a little more open than usual. He knew he looked good. He felt good. He was gaining looks from the men and women they were passing on the street of the red light district. Those looks seemed to concern sensei. But most importantly, he was catching Jiraiya’s eyes.

That evening him and Jiraiya both drank alcohol to gain bravery to confess to the other. Jiraiya got drunk first and since he hadn’t eaten a ton of snacks while doing nailpolish with Tsunade, he was the one the alcohol hit hardest. He was puking in the plantpot at midnight, Tsunade held his hair back.

Orochimaru got up from his high bar stool to check up on his friend, but he was dizzy all of a sudden.

“You alright?” Sensei caught him. “Maybe it’s best if we go outside to get some fresh air. You don’t want to end up like Jiraiya. Come on.” He put a hand on Orochimaru’s side, and slid it down to his hips.

The night air was refreshing indeed. Cold.

“You shouldn’t look like a girl,” Sensei said with a long look at the girls that were laughing on the other side of the street. Then he looked at Orochimaru the same way.

Orochimaru took his face and made him focus completely on him. “I want to.”

Sensei kissed him. He tilted his head and down and kissed him.

Orochimaru was startled. He didn’t know what was happening, but he had never felt this amount of love and affection. He had his teacher’s full attention. And it was wrong in a way, because they shouldn’t be kissing, but they weren’t related. But this was power.

So he pulled sensei closer.

They stood there, kissing for a few minutes. Sensei took him around the corner and put him on a dumpster. It smelled like vomit and drugs. He said, “I-… I have to quickly check up on Tsunade and Jiraiya. I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.”

Orochimaru nodded. “I want go home with you tonight.” Live with you.

“I’ll take you home,” Sensei said, and meant, treat you well tonight. He went inside.

Orochimaru touched his own lips.

Sasuke had the reputation of being a shadow. Or, well, he had in his time. But despite being a shadow, he didn’t wish to behave like one at all times and follow Orochimaru around like a stalker. Tonight, maybe he should have. Sasuke had known the team would visit the red light district. 

His worries found him late, but they did, at last, push him to check how Orochimaru was doing. Hiruzen couldn’t be trusted, and Sasuke didn’t put it past him to get Orochimaru drunk. Too drunk. Teens this young shouldn’t drink.

When Sasuke found them, he thought that he had caused this. Orochimaru was entwined deeply with Hiruzen, his teacher, a married man much older than the teen. Sasuke’s guts were crawling with guilt.

He seized the first chance he got to reveal himself. He slid by people as one of hundreds of nameless figures. Orochimaru, sitting on the dumpster, could see him approach.

“How much did you drink?” 

“You!” Orochimaru said. He glanced around to the other people on the street, but no one seemed to give the demon any special attention. Though some women did look at him, until the demon’s shoulder blocked Orochimaru’s sight of them.

His eyes travelled up to the demon’s face. He could see one pitch black eye, looking at him accusingly. Orochimaru ducked his ears between his shoulders. “Four glasses, but it each time it was only a little bit of liquor!”

Sasuke heard it, but he gave no sign that he had. The answer didn’t matter much in the first place. No more beating around the bush.

“When he said he’d take you home, what do you think it meant?” Orochimaru could do what he wanted with his life, but Sasuke wished for him to understand what that entailed. He wanted to be the voice of reason where Orochimaru couldn’t find his own.

“Why do you think he kissed you?”

Orochimaru leaned back. This demon was radiating power, like he was omitting black smoke. And when his hair moved, Orochimaru even caught a glimpse of a purple eye.

“Just what he said. He’s going to take me home,” he said, voice growing smaller with every word. He leaned away. “He cares about me.”

Just like that, the anger evaporated. Actually, it wasn’t as much anger as it was sorrow he experienced, caused by the fear of pushing Orochimaru onto a road he could never return from. He had seen the pain, the nightmares, the proud sannin reduced to a figure curling into itself beneath blankets and dozens of pillows. Hiruzen had no business making advances on this child.

Sasuke exhaled deeply. He closed his eyes as he did so in an attempt of calming himself. When he opened them again, he said, “May I sit next to you?”

They had much to talk about and not enough time to do it.

Orochimaru swallowed thickly. But he nodded. He listened if sensei was returning yet. It didn’t seem to be the case. He moved over so the other could sit. He didn’t think he had ever been so close to an Otherling before. Will Hiruzen be able to see him?

Sasuke sat down and noticed how small Orochimaru was. Sasuke was used to being the taller one of the two, but the difference was all the more striking now. 

“I saw him kiss you. I’m not angry with you, but I want to show you what that means. Why he sat you on top of a dumpster, away from where most people can see. Why he went to check on your teammates now.” Sasuke bit his lower lip. He didn’t look at Orochimaru, in fear he would falter. Orochimaru needed to hear this now and not when it was already too late. Maybe it was already too late.

“He wants to have sex with you. He’s drunk. He probably took some pills.”

He needed to hear this.

“If it’s not you, he’ll find someone else. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Orochimaru shrugged. For a moment he said nothing. He looked forward.

“He didn’t take any drugs, and he’s not that drunk. It matters that it’s me. He cares about me. Why do you care that he cares? I finally have his attention and now… you’re trying to make me ruin it!”

He pulled his legs up to his chest.

“Do… you really think he would have sex with me?”

If they had known each other for longer, maybe Sasuke’s words would hold more weight now. But, as it stood, Orochimaru would of course trust Hiruzen first. Sasuke knew this.

“I’m worried about you. I’ve seen what comes out of such situations.

“Not all attention is good attention. Attention isn’t a currency, neither is love. You don’t get either based on how much of yourself you offer up first.”

Sasuke only wanted to protect him.

“What you do with your life is your decision to make. I hope you won’t have to carry any more regrets.”

Orochimaru didn’t know what he should do. He didn’t know who to trust any more. He felt that if he went with the demon, he might never return. If he went with sensei, then perhaps they would have sex. 

He pushed his back against the wall and held his throbbing head.

“Why are you following me? What do you want from me?” Then he had a thought. “Are you jealous?”

Sasuke might have stared had he not expected the question to arise sooner or later. In fact, it was a surprise that it had taken this long.

“I mean you no harm,“ he said. “For now, that’s all you need to know.”

This conversation would get them nowhere. If Sasuke wanted to shield Orochimaru from Hiruzen, he would have to take a more active role. As instructed, Orochimaru was likely to wait on that dumpster. It gave Sasuke the perfect opportunity to find a distraction for Hiruzen first.

Sasuke moved off the dumpster and left the alley. He didn’t bother sneaking around the district this time. As expected, he soon felt a hand push against his shoulder blade.

“Hello there, pretty man,” a female voice cooed. 

She’d do just fine for what Sasuke intended.

Orochimaru remained on the dumpster until Tsunade and Jiraiya came out of the cafe. Jiraiya looked a little yellow. Tsunade was supporting him.

“Where is sensei?”

“I thought he was with you,” Orochimaru said. He slipped off the dumpster.

“I thought he went out with you.”

“He’s missing, then.” Orochimaru said. He narrowed his eyes. “Take Jiraiya home. I’ll go find him.”

“It’s best if we go home together,” Tsunade said. “It’s not safe and you’re drunk.” She made a point. Unfortunately.

But Hiruzen was all that Orochimaru had. “If it’s not safe for us, it’s not safe for him either.”

“He’s Hokage.”

“A drunk one. Maybe he took pills. Maybe there’s a demon hunting for him.”

“Orochimaru, when will you stop caring? Jiraiya, say something.”

“Bweeeeh.”

“You’re not helping. Idiot. I can’t stop you, Orochimaru, but I think you need to come home with us.”

Orochimaru was thorn, but he didn’t want to lose his family, not again. So he tugged his yukata tighter around his waist and set out to find his sensei… parent… loved one… whatever he was.


	3. Draft: Looking for Hiruzen in the pleasure district

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not ready yet for readership

“Oogling the customers having sex costs money, you know,” a voice said from behind.

Orochimaru turned around on one foot.

“What’s a pretty kitten like you doing in a dive like this?” a young man said. He put his arm in Orochimaru’s path.

“I’m looking for someone.”

“Who?”

“Me,” Sasuke said as he appeared from behind Orochimaru. He placed his hand on Orochimaru’s shoulder and steered him away from the man. Somewhere, he could hear a person moaning. His jaw tightened, if only out of displeasure of being here. 

More quietly, “You shouldn’t wander around by yourself.”

Orochimaru looked over his shoulder to find the source of the very interesting moaning sound. “I am sorry I left the dumpster, but it was for an important reason. Sensei has disappeared. I have to find him.”

“I understand,” Sasuke said. He guided them around the corner and away from the man. Had Sasuke not known that their best chance of chancing upon Hiruzen would be here, he would have steered them out of the building and back onto the streets. Orochimaru shouldn’t be in there, no matter how mature he was or pretended to be.

“I’ll help you if you let me. As I said, this isn’t somewhere you should venture on your own.”

“And I’m safer with you?” Orochimaru almost laughed at that. Almost. His eyes twinkled.

“You’re going the wrong way-you are on your way out of the district. I think we should go deeper inside. If he is drunk and on pills, where would he go? What is the showiest place? Oh, I know.”

And he turned around and dove under an elbow and past a loitering group of businessmen, and he dashed via a trashcan to a second story window of a show theathre.

Good question. Sasuke had lost everyone, despite his efforts. He’d done what he’d thought was right. In the end, he had failed them.

Orochimaru chose the best moment to slip away. Sasuke took just a moment too long to react and hold him back. He gave a ‘tsk’ before following, and since he couldn’t duck under elbows as well as Orochimaru could, he jumped on a roof and entered the window after allowing himself to fall and gripping the windowsill. 

Once inside, he looked for Orochimaru’s chakra signature with his sharingan. It had a unique color and consistency. Age had done little to change that. The only difference was the addition of sage chakra.

“You shouldn’t run off like that.” He stepped next to him.

“Why? You can keep up, can’t you? You can move through walls.”

This was an otherworldly place. It was humid with cigarette smoke, and there were businessmen, and women with bird feathers. And Orochimaru looked at them. These were weird people, but they were celebrated for it.

“Wherever did you get that idea from?” Sasuke spoke quietly, his head turned toward the countless figures floating across the room. These were the kinds of people Sasuke liked least. Most of them faked kindness and spoke with silver tongues in order to further their riches and influence.

“You think the Third is here?”

“Hmm,” Orochimaru nodded. He continued to search, and never once checked if Sasuke was following him or not. “You got in here, didn’t you.”

“Hello there, little babe,” a very smooth man smiled. “How may I help you?”

“I am looking for my sensei.”

“A teacher huh? I know just the man. He can teach you a whole lot…”

“Thank you. Take me to him.”

Was it the alcohol or pure naivete, Sasuke wondered. Lord Orochimaru had once taught Sasuke about these things, but now it was Sasuke’s turn to teach him. 

Of course Sasuke followed. He said nothing but sent a glare, cold and able to get his thoughts across. Something about that man was peculiar. He put his hand on Orochimaru’s shoulder again. This time, there would be no running off.

“What does he teach?” Sasuke said at last. “We were in fact looking for Lord Third.”

"You can call him Lord, alright, but I'm not sure if he's the Third."

"Then we're leaving. Orochimaru, come."


End file.
